


In The Vents

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, booty pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro just can't help himself, when it comes to Lance.





	In The Vents

It’s rare, for Lance to take the lead, but with how Coran had mentioned a stowaway hiding in the vents, it was for the best that Lance take the lead, his rifle enough for him to fire at the intruder before they were on top of them. 

Crouching in the vents also gave Shiro the _perfect_ view of Lance’s butt. He watched Lance’s butt shift with each step, saw the cheeks clench each time they stopped at an intersection. THey looked so good, looked so, so…

Lance yelped, and Shiro’s grin widened. 

“What are you– are you– seriously? You’re going for the butt grab _again_? Takashi, we’re in the vents on a mission I know you’re insatiable but could you at least wait a tick– or, or continue. Continue that. Oh, I love you, Takashi but I don’t think now’s the best time to– no don’t stop – to, to… _oh~_!”

Shiro, grinned as he bit down on the other cheek, one hand slipping beneath Lance’s armor. He’d been wanting to test out that new function he’d discovered about his arm for a while, and Lance’s moans echoed so nicely in the vents.


End file.
